Battle for Dream Island Wiki
BFDIA Contestants.png|BFDIA|link=Battle for Dream Island Again|linktext=Part 5, the last part of BFDIA 5, is out, and BFDIA 6 will be out... eventually. BFDIA 5e.PNG|The Long-lost Yoyle City|link=The Long-lost Yoyle City|linktext=After months of travelling, the contestants finally reached the summit of Yoyle Mountain! matcheliminate.png|Match is actually out!|link=Match|linktext=Match is actually eliminated! Find more about this contestant by clicking below. scaredneedle.png|Tension builds|link=Battle for Dream Island Again|linktext=Scared about the next elimination? Catch up on past episodes or character bios! Latest Episode The Long-lost Yoyle City is the final part to the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. The episode starts with Pin defrosting and notices that the HPRC has been stolen. At the other side, the FreeSmart gets across the Goiky Canal and reaches Yoyleland. Ruby goes out of the window, grabs some yoyleberries, and asks Bubble if she wants to eat some. Bubble wanted them, so Ruby took some. They then start to eat them, then Book warned them that they will turn into metal, as they did. Needle defrosts and startles Pin. Pin then gets curious about what would happen if Coiny and Nickel, who are both still frozen, were put next to each other. Needle says that there's no "point" waiting and Pin states that that's a good "point". Then, Pin kicks Coiny onto Nickel, which makes the screen blurry like in Get in the Van, and causes a hole to appear. Needle asks if they should go in, but Pin says it will ruin the fun like how Needle wouldn't want to see herself in a movie. Needle then asks if this is normal, but Pin says she doesn't know. Not much later, the hole explodes and spits out a lot of money at a rate that seemed almost instantaneous. (READ MORE...) Previous Episodes: It's a Monster – No More Snow! – BFDIA 5b – Get in the Van – More... Did you know... *... that aside of BFDI(A), there are a lot of other different object shows on YouTube? *... that according to a video made by Cary Huang on YouTube, it is shown that every characters in BFDI(A) are human sized despite they're objects? *... that Leafy taking out her Yoylemap and saying "Blue skidoo, we can too!" to teleport to Yoyleland in BFDI 21 and BFDIA 1 is a reference to the kid's show Blue's Clues? Poll Now that Cary (and possibly Michael) is back (he uploaded Algicosathlon Day 15), when do you think BFDIA 6 will come out? Early April 2015 Late April 2015 May 2015 June 2015 July ~ September 2015 October ~ December 2015 2016 or later Never Archive – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and it's sequel, Battle for Dream Island Again. We have articles and files. Battle for Dream Island is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects, who are competing in a competition, to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. Links Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Google+ *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Recommend a character Related wikis *Battle for Dream Island Fan Fiction Wiki *Inanimate Insanity Wiki Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse